


Dean's Silky Present

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sam In Panties, froting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean a special silky Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Silky Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chomaisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomaisky/gifts).



> Written for chomaisky for the prompt Sam in panties for the Christmas gift fics post.

Sam’s been planning this for weeks. He didn’t know what to do for Dean for Christmas this year. They usually don’t exchange gifts in the traditional sense. Sometimes its sex, a tank of gas in baby, smut magazines, booze or other everyday things not wrapped up with paper and a bow.

It’s Christmas Eve and they’ve just come off of a hunt so they’ve decided to hole up in the motel until after Christmas day. He only has today to set his plan into motion so that it’s ready for tomorrow.

A minor porn spree on the internet and a trip to Victoria’s Secret for just the right thing and Dean’s Christmas morning is going to be the hottest day of the year.

He’s stuffing the bag into the bottom of his duffle when Dean comes in. 

“Hey,” Dean grunts.

“How did it go?” Sam’s trying to look inconspicuous by pulling out a pair of jeans and throwing them on the bed.

“Just swimmingly. The occult bookstore is now a cooking school and I just happened to wander in on free sample day.” There’s sarcasm in Dean’s tone.

“Well then it was a win, win, for you.” Sam laughs.

“Maybe, if the samples had been Christmas cookies and not squid soups.” He shutters. “So many tentacles.” He shakes off the shivers.

“Oh, sorry,” Sam’s moving across the room towards Dean. He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls him in. “Maybe a kiss will cheer you up.” He leans in and gently kisses him. 

Dean reciprocates and pulls Sam in close as he gives in to the soft warm part of his brother’s mouth.

“Mmm, nice,” he says as Sam pulls way.

“Feeling better?” He doesn’t let go of Dean, holds him there, pressed close, as he enjoys his heat.

“Much.” He gives Sam an impish smile as he looks up into his soft smiling eyes. “I know something that would take my mind off of it all together.” He slides his hand down and palms Sam’s crotch.

“Oh, mmmm. Maybe just a quickie.” Sam pushes into Dean’s palm. His cock is hardening.

“A quickie?” Dean frowns. “We have all night.” He squeezes a little tighter and shifts his hand to anchor his fingers behind Sam’s balls.

Sam moans and shifts his hips to accommodate Dean’s new position. “As much as I would love an all-nighter, I thought we talked about getting a tree.” 

“Aaaargh.” Dean throws his head back in a surrendering aggravation. “Who would ever think that you’d choose a Christmas tree over sex.” He presses his thumb into Sam’s hard-on and then rubs it over his cock before letting go. “Fine, tree shopping it is.” 

“But first, a quickie, because you can’t get me all worked up and not take care of it.” Sam shoves Dean back onto the bed, climbs on top of him and claims his mouth.

“That’s my boy,” Dean chuckles as he follows Sam’s lead.

Several hours later, Sam rolls off of Dean. They’re panting and sweaty.

“A quickie?” Dean laughs breathlessly.

“Well, it wasn’t an all-nighter.” Sam looks at the clock. “Shit, it’s after eight.” He sits up and starts to get dressed.

“Come-on, Sam. Is it really that important that we get a tree?” 

Sam turns and looks down at Dean. “You promised me a tree since we are staying here for a few more days.”

Dean can’t resist the puppy-dog eyes. “A tree it is.”

 

When the tree is done and decorated with bits and baubles like fishing lures and foil wrapped mints from the local gas station, it doesn’t look too shabby.

“Not bad for a Charlie Brown tree.” Dean takes a long swallow from his beer bottle.

Sam looks over at his duffle bag. “The only thing missing are the presents.” 

“No presents Sam, we promised that years ago.” He’s giving Sam a sideways glance.

“Oh, no, I remember. No presents.” His eyes shift toward the duffle and then back at Dean.

“Good, cause the only thing I want under that tree is a six-pack of beer.” He sets an empty six-pack under the tree. “Now if Santa is real, I’ll have a shiny new six-pack to drink on Christmas.” He laughs.

“Elf Ale.” Sam chuckles.

 

After Dean passes out from too much celebratory drinking and a really good blow job, Sam goes out and buys a new six-pack of beer and puts it under the tree.

Before Dean wakes up Sam’s up and preparing to give Dean his gift.

He showers and primps by shaving his legs and putting on that cologne that Dean likes so much that smells like sage and sandalwood, and then pulls out Dean’s present. It’s a pair of black lacey panties. 

Sam holds them up, examines them and then removes the tags. They have soft silken bows on the waist and sheer lace at the front and back panels. He was going to buy a g-string but thought they looked too cheap; he liked the full high cut panties, they’d hold all of his genitals nice and snug.

He slips them on, examines himself in the mirror and adjusts his penis so that it lays over his abdomen, he wants the head to peek over the waistband when he gets hard, and the shaft will be nice and thick when it’s pushing through the soft fabric. He loves how they showcase his ass, how the high cut legs make his cheeks look firm and smooth. They are perfect and he can’t wait for Dean to unwrap him.

He crawls into bed and snuggles up to Dean.

“Dean,” he whispers into Dean’s ear. “Dean,” his hot breath ghosting over Dean’s ear and Dean stirs.

“Mmumf,” Dean mumbles. “What,” he sounds irritated.

“Merry Christmas.” He’s playfully running his index finger over the bridge of Dean’s nose.

“Oh, Merry Christmas.” He pulls the covers over his head and snuggles back in.

Sam frowns and pushes in to Dean’s thigh. He rubs against it, trying to get his attention. “Come-on, wake-up.” Sam urges as he slips his hand under the covers to flick over Dean’s nipple.

“Mmmm,” Dean moans as he uncovers his head. “Frisky.” He gives Sam a toothy grin before growling. “Rrraaaarrrr.”

“I got you something,” Sam takes Dean’s hand and puts it on his belly. “It’s soft and silky.” He’s moving Dean’s hand over his abs.

“I guess it’s something that I have to _erect_ myself.” Dean laughs as he lets his guided fingers dance over his brother’s tight body.

“Oh, no, that’s already erect.” Dean’s hand reaches the panties.

“That doesn’t feel like boxers.” Dean fingers over the smooth delicate fabric. He throws the blankets off and looks down at Sam’s crotch. “Panties.” He says it quietly, like he just found treasure. His fingers glide around Sam’s hard-on outlined by shiny black satin. The head is barely peeking out over the waistband. The sight makes Dean’s breath hitch in his chest.

“You like?” Sam pushes his hips forward into Dean’s touch.

“No,” he looks up into Sam’s eyes. “I love them.” 

“Good.” Sam rotates his hips as Dean cups his cock. “I wanted to please you.”

“Oh, you did- you did.” Dean’s hand strokes over Sam’s erection.

Sam grabs hold of Dean’s shoulder and pulls him close and ghosts his mouth over Dean’s temple, down to his ear where he traces the shell, before nestling into the crook of his neck. 

The sleek panty lines catch on the rough calluses of Dean’s fingertips. He pulls the waistband away from the head and pushes his hand down inside of the underpants to stroke Sam’s cock. 

Sam bucks into the rough movements of Dean’s hand. “Christ.” His hand makes it way down Dean’s body, slips inside of his sweatpants and brushes over the head of Dean’s leaking cock as he takes hold of the shaft to start stroking over it. Dean arches his back and moans.

“Please,” he whimpers out. His body is aching and his cock is throbbing. His free hand fiddles with the tiny satin bows at the hem of the pants. He loves the feeling of them. Loves how they look snuggled around Sam’s junk and they feel amazing tickling over the back of his hand as he strokes his brother’s hard penis. “Oh, fuck.” He can barely hold back. Sam’s big hand is working over him and he’s to turned-on. “Yes, oh god, yes, Sammy.”

Sam leans down and kisses Dean, his tongue slides between the soft-parting of his big brother’s plush lips. He’s rocking into Dean’s caresses. The silken panties are pulled tight around his ass cheeks, they feel amazing against his hot sweaty flesh as Dean moves up and down over his cock. His balls are tight and he wants to come so badly. He’s steadily leaking precome, the drool is running down over the panties.

Dean kisses his way down Sam’s neck and onto his chest where he stops to suckle at the hard nipple jutting up. Sam moans and arches his back as he pushes into him. They grind against each other, their knuckles scrubbing against each other as they pass with each stroke. 

“Oh Fuck,” Dean grunts against Sam’s chest as he feels his orgasm rush out of him. His jizz spilling onto Sam’s panties painting a white wet stain across the midnight satin.

Sam grinds into the warm moist spot as his precome eases the slip and slide of Dean’s kneading over his cock. He’s still loosely stroking Dean’s cock, pulling soft excruciating moans out of him as he drains him dry.

Dean’s so spent that he can barely keep up with Sam’s ministrations. He feels Sam arch his back, and make his thighs tight before he grunts a soft moan as he releases hot and sticky all over his hand. The come is smearing thick and pearly on the inside of the panties. Dean loves how it looks as his hand spreads it over the front panel, small threads stringing over the soft line of pubic hair as Dean milks his baby brother dry.

They’re panting and satiated. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and throws his long leg over Dean’s hip. 

“Man, that was intense,” the words are muffled in Dean’s hair as Sam kisses the top his head.

“If I had known how good you looked in girls panties, I would have made you wear them sooner.” Dean says as he’s letting Sam pull him inside of his hug.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” 

“Happy Ho-ho, Sammy.”

The End


End file.
